


Book cover for Nova Prospekt by BootsnBlossoms and Kryptaria

by catonspeed



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, Ferrets, M/M, Photoshop, because dude i am not not tagging ferrets, hackerspace, narco-engineering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonspeed/pseuds/catonspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hackerspaces. Ferrets. Alec. Ferrets. Bond. Ferrets. Urban exploration. Oh, did I mention the ferrets? *grins at AO3 having a ferrets tag* You're going to LOVE IT! Bring your sailor hats, because it's SHIPS AHOY, bitches!</p>
<p>Tumbled here: <a href="http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/48031579755/book-cover-for-nova-prospekt-by-bootsnblossoms-and">http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/48031579755/book-cover-for-nova-prospekt-by-bootsnblossoms-and</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Book cover for Nova Prospekt by BootsnBlossoms and Kryptaria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/gifts), [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nova Prospekt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/776253) by [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/pseuds/BootsnBlossoms), [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



> Hackerspaces. Ferrets. Alec. Ferrets. Bond. Ferrets. Urban exploration. Oh, did I mention the ferrets? *grins at AO3 having a ferrets tag* You're going to LOVE IT! Bring your sailor hats, because it's SHIPS AHOY, bitches!
> 
> Tumbled here: <http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/48031579755/book-cover-for-nova-prospekt-by-bootsnblossoms-and>


End file.
